あなただけ Only You
by Seiichi Narumi
Summary: Ketika kau mencintai seseorang kau juga akan mengalami rasa sakit. Cinta yang sebenarnya yaitu melepaskan apa yang bukan jadi milik kita. Meski begitu kita tetap bisa menyayangi mereka.
あなただけ ~ Only You

Author: Namikaze Narumi

Rate: T

Pairing: MadaraKayako, slight MinaKushi, NaruHina

Genre: Family, Hurt/comfort.

Warning: OC, abal, newbie, typo dimana-mana, AU, main chara OC.

Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only You © Me

 _Senyum mu, tawamu, bagaikan matahari yang menyinari kehidupanku._

 _Kau selalu ada disisi ku._

 _Tertawa bersama dan berbagi bersama._

 _Tapi... kenapa kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku?_

 _Kita melakukan banyak hal bersama tapi apakah tidak berarti lebih untukmu?_

 _Kau melihat ke wanita lain._

 _Kau tersenyum dan tertawa lebih lepas kepadanya._

 _Aku cemburu, aku kesal._

 _Apakah perasaan ku tidak sampai padamu_ _?_

 _Apakah perasaan ku yang tulus tidak membuatku lebih dari teman untukmu?_

Prolog

Matahari bersinar sangat terik di atas langit New York. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang madu tergerai indah dan terlihat bersinar di bawah pancaran sinar matahari. Bikini berwarna biru muda, membungkus tubuh indahnya. Liburan musim panas ia nikmati dengan berjemur dan bersantai di pantai. Kayako duduk menikmati deburan ombak yang bergulung silih berganti dan hamparan laut biru di hadapannya seraya sesekali menikmati hamparan langit biru. Cahaya matahari membuat pantulan cahaya yang indah diatas hamparan laut yang terbentang sangat luas di hadapannya. Kulit putihnya berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Ini adalah tahun ketiganya tinggal di Amerika, selain untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di jenjang universitas juga untuk mencari suasana baru. Tiga tahun meninggalkan Jepang sudah sedikit membuatnya melupakan akan sosok Minato. Cincin yang selama ini melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Meski begitu, 3 tahun tidaklah sepenuhnya membuat dirinya begitu saja melepaskan cintanya pada Minato. 10 tahun ia mencintai Minato, butuh lebih dari 3 tahun untuk benar-benar melepaskan sosok yang begitu berarti untuknya.

Kayako begitu asyik menikmati hamparan laut hingga ia tidak menyadari adanya seorang laki-laki yang sejak tadi memandanginya dari kejauhan. Pandangan laki-laki tersebut tidak pernah lepas dari Kayako. Ia terus memandang lurus ke wajah Kayako yang terkena paparan sinar matahari. Lekuk wajah yang sangat ia kenali namun ia ada sedikit keraguan di dalam benaknya. Kayako yang terakhir kali ia liat berkulit lebih terang. Mungkin karena semenjak di New York, tiap musim panas Kayako memilih untuk berjemur hingga kulitnya sekarang ini lebih gelap. Ia terus memandangi Kayako. Dahinya yang sedikit maju karena Kayako yang adalah gadis yang cerdas tidak berubah. Hidungnya yang mancung, dagu yang sedikit lancip, wajah lonjong, bisa dibilang Kayako adalah gadis yang sempurna. Itu semua tidak berubah. Hatinya mengatakan jika itu benar dia. Gadis yang ia cintai hingga sekarang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Kayako-chan?"

Kayako yang merasa namanya terpanggil menengok ke arah asal suara. Alisnya terangkat heran. Laki-laki tersebut menurunkan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Dan tampaklah sepasang mata onyx disitu. Memandang mata hazel miliknya.

Jantung laki-laki tersebut berdebar keras hanya dengan menatap mata hazel milik Kayako, gadis cantik tersebut. Debaran yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan sejak terakhir kali bertemu dengan Kayako.

"Kau Kayako-chan bukan?"

Kerutan halus terlihat samar di antara kedua alisnya. Ia tidak mengenal siapa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya kini, namun suaranya sedikit familiar baginya. Dan matanya juga. Ia seperti pernah melihat mata seperti itu. Namun ia lupa. Ia terus mengingat siapa laki-laki yang memanggilnya ini. Matanya terbuka lebar, ia yang awalnya bingung dengan laki-laki di hadapannya kini ingat siapa dia. Kakak dari sahabat terbaiknya!

"Madara-senpai!"

Lengkungan lebar terlukis di wajah laki-laki yang Kayako panggil dengan nama Madara tersebut. Kini perasaan lega menyelimuti dirinya, namun debaran keras itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia awalnya khawatir jika Kayako tidak mengenalinya. Apa yang dipikirkan Madara memang benar.

Madara berjalan mendekati Kayako yang duduk melipat kakinya, memilih duduk disebelah Kayako. Wajahnya bersemu merah melihat Kayako hanya mengenakan bikini. Ia bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu Kayako. Sungguh tidak disengaja ia bisa bertemu disini. Ia yang awalnya hanya berniat untuk melepas penat dari aktivitas kuliahnya yang melelahkan malah bertemu dengan Kayako disini. Sungguh sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Kesunyian meliputi keduanya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Kayako meminum sedikit es jeruk di sampingnya.

"Senpai sekolah disini?" kesunyian itu akhirnya pecah dengan suara Kayako yang memang sebenarnya tidak suka dengan keheningan seperti itu tadi.

" Ah iya. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

Kayako tersenyum, "ya, aku sekolah disini."

"Souka."

Madara melirik ke arah jus jeruk yang diminum Kayako. Senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya. Kesukaan Kayako masih belum berubah. Masih tetap menyukai jus jeruk.

Hanya keheningan yang berikutnya ada diantara keduanya. Madara tidak tahu harus membicarakan apalagi. Ia kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan dengan Kayako. Ia menengok ke arah Kayako. Memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih sama seperti 3 tahun lalu. Kayako masih saja asyik memandangi hamparan laut di hadapannya. Warna laut yang biru juga langit yang cerah hari ini memancarkan warna biru yang sama seperti langit. Kedua hal yang sangat berbeda tersebut seolah-olah menyatu. Seperti tidak ada garis yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kayako-chan?" Tanya Madara membuka pembicaraan.

Kayako memalingkan wajah menghadap Madara, "Baik, bagaimana dengan senpai?"

"Hm aku baik. Kau masih saja memanggilku senpai hah?"

Kerutan samar ada di antara kedua alis Kayako. "eh?" Ia menatap dengan mata menyipit ke arah Madara. Sebenarnya Kayako mengerti maksud Madara, namun ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia ingin tahu apa reaksi dari Madara dengan jawaban darinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu memanggilku senpai, kita sudah lama saling kenal." Jawab Madara.

Salah satu sudut bibir Kayako terangkat, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Madara. Ada kilatan nakal dimatanya, "Memang kita sudah berapa saling kenal?"

Raut wajah Madara berubah. Madara mengenal bagaimana jalan pikir Kayako. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang sama seperti senyuman yang Kayako berikan. "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak bayi."

Pipi Kayako memanas dengan jawaban Madara. Sedetik kemudian tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hahahahahaha. Madara-nii benar-benar terdengar seperti Hagoromo-nii!"

Madara tekejut dengan tawa Kayako. Ia disamakan dengan Hagoromo-san? Apakah ia benar-benar terdengar seperti itu? Mungkin saja iya. Madara punya dua adik, Hagoromo juga punya dua adik. Tunggu sebentar. Mereka memang sama-sama memiliki 2 adik. Tapi mereka memiliki umur yang berbeda. Hagoromo lebih tua dua tahun di bandingkan dirinya. Jadi dia seumuran dengan Hamura. Bagaimana bisa Kayako mengatakan dirinya seperti Hagoromo-san?

"Aku tidak setua dirinya," kata Madara memberengut.

Kayako menyadari perubahan sikap Madara. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar marah. Kayako semakin menggoda Madara. "Madara-nii ngambek ya? Seperti anak kecil saja."

Madara menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan Kayako. Yang di perhatikan sendiri masih tidak berhenti tertawa. Waktu seolah melambat. Tangan mungil Kayako menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena tawanya. Mata Madara terus melihat Kayako. Ia mencintai Kayako sejak lama. Kayako yang bersahabat dengan Mikoto, adiknya, membuat dirinya bisa sering bertemu dengan Kayako. Apa yang dirinya rasakan ketika mencintai Kayako sama seperti apa yang Kayako rasakan saat mencintai Minato. Cinta tulus yang tak terbalas.

Wajah Madara bersemu merah melihat tawa Kayako. Yang diperhatikan sejak tadi menengok ke arah Madara. Langsung saja, Madara memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Kayako menyadari wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah sejak tadi. Kayako berdiri dari duduknya. Ia meraih selendang yang ada di dekat kakinya, untuk alas duduknya tadi dan mengikatnya menutup pahanya yang terekspos. Ia juga meraih kacamatanya yang tergelak dekat Madara dan menyampirkannya menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Madara.

"Iya, aku masih ada keperluan lain. Lagi pula aku sudah berjemur lama disini," Jawab Kayako. "Aku permisi, Madara-nii." Senyuman manis mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Kayako berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Madara yang masih duduk terdiam di tempat. Angin laut berhembus menyibakkan selendang dan rambut Kayako. Madara melihat topi pantai yang ia tebak pasti milik Kayako ada didekatnya. Ia segera mengambilnya dan berlari kearah Kayako yang belum jauh berjalan.

"Kayako-chan!"

Kayako berhenti sejenak karena mendengar teriakan Madara di belakangnya. Madara berlari mendekat dengan menggenggam topi miliknya. Kayako seketika meraba kepalanya yang baru saja ia sadari bahwa topi miliknya tertinggal. Tangan Kayako sudah bergerak untuk mengambil topi miliknya yang tertinggal di tangan Madara namun kalah cepat dengan Madara yang lebih dulu menaruh topi itu di kepalanya.

"Ini topi kesayangan mu kan, jangan sampai lupa lagi," kata Madara.

Kayako bisa melihat senyuman samar di wajah Madara. Kayako tersenyum kecil, "arigatou oniichan."

Madara tersenyum simpul dan Kayako pun berjalan meninggalkannya. Menatap Kayako dari belakang membuat dirinya ingin berada di samping Kayako. Madara menghembuskan nafas dengan berat menyadari bahwa mungkin cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalas. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bukan bagaimana kedepannya nanti. Begitu juga dengan takdir mereka berdua, tidak ada yang tahu apakah mereka akan tetap seperti ini atau mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.


End file.
